


Episode 01x04 - The tub scene

by experimentative_writer



Series: The Witcher - What if it happened differently? [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 01x04, Anal Fingering, BRIEF MENTION OF A BAD PREVIOUS EXPERIENCE, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Geralt is a good boyfriend, Geralt with his hair tied in a ponytail, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff, Swearing, That tub scene, Topping from the Bottom, Very little build up, but no rape/non-con, episode 01x04 with a twist, let's pretend it's canon, nervous Jaskier, we all want to see Jaskier rub chamomile onto Geralt's lovely bottom, what we didn't see after the tub scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: "A swift motion behind him made the white haired male turn towards the source of the movement, only to realise the bard was stripping of his clothes. Geralt’s eyes widened just so subtly that the other man would not realise it before turning away from him, keeping the witcher from staring at the perfectly pale skin uncovering itself before him. It was not the first time he had seen the bard naked, but it was the first time the latest motioned him to bend slightly his legs (which he obediently did, for a reason he ignored) so he would be able to get into the bath with him.“The fuck are you doing?”“Well, as you can see, I’m getting into the bath.” Jaskier said innocently. “Don’t tell me Geralt of Rivia, the mighty witcher, is feeling prude now?” "OrWhat happened just after the tub scene.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher - What if it happened differently? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592497
Comments: 15
Kudos: 631





	1. Oh, so you usually just let strangers rub chamomile onto your lovely bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! We all needed something more from the tub scene, so here it is! 
> 
> The first chapter will begin during the tub scene, while the second chapter will be completely coming from my dirty mind (though, there is smut in both). You can stop reading after the first chapter if you only want the tub scene and it doesn't "break" the story, but feel free to continue reading if you want more! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Yeah, well, yeah, exactly. That’s what I thought.” 

Geralt continued staring at the bard’s back, the man clearly unaffected by the witcher’s glare as he continued rambling about the party they would be attending later that night.

“How many of these lords want to kill you?”

The younger man stopped speaking before answering. 

“Hard to say. One stops keeping count after a while.” Jaskier looked in the distance while speaking. Refocusing his stare, he went around the bath “Wives, concubines, mothers sometimes.” he turned to look at the witcher. “Oh, yeah! That face! Ooh! Scary face!” The bard, now facing Geralt, mimicked a frame with his hands while looking at the witcher and sat on the edge of the tub. “No lords in his right mind will come close if you’re standing next to me with a puss like that.” 

Geralt reached for his beer before Jaskier took it and put it away. 

“Ooh, on seconds thoughts… might want to lay of the Cintran ale. A clear head would be best.” 

“I will not suffer tonight sober just because you hid your sausage in the wrong royal pantry. I’m not killing anyone. Not over the petty squabbles of men.”

“Yes, yes, yes. You never get involved. Except you actually do, all of the time.” 

  
  


The bard made his way once more in Geralt’s direction, the other male turning around to look at him. 

“Ugh. Is this what happens when you get old? You get unbearably crotchety and cantankerous? Actually, I’ve always wanted to know, do witchers ever retire?”

“Yes, when they slow and get killed.” 

“Come on, you must want something for yourself once all this...” he gestured vaguely to Geralt “...monster hunting nonsense his over with.” 

“I want nothing.”

Jaskier awkwardly looked at his fingers before adding: “Well, who knows? Maybe someone out there will want you.” he knelt at the edge of the tub, a small pout on his lips as he watched Geralt.

“I need no one. And the last thing I want is someone needing me.” 

“And yet… here we are.” 

“Hmm.”

Reality struck Geralt as he realised something. 

“Where the fuck are my clothes, Jaskier?”

“Ah. Well, uh, they were sort of covered in selkiemore guts, so I sent them away to be washed. Anyway, you’re not going tonight as a witcher.” 

Jaskier rose to his feet once more, turning away from Geralt’s glare.  _ That little shit... _

A swift motion behind him made the white haired male turn towards the source of the movement, only to realise the bard was stripping of his clothes. Geralt’s eyes widened just so subtly that the other man would not realise it before turning away from him, keeping the witcher from staring at the perfectly pale skin uncovering itself before him. It was not the first time he had seen the bard naked, but it was the first time the latest motioned him to bend slightly his legs (which he obediently did, for a reason he ignored) so he would be able to get into the bath  _ with  _ him. 

“The fuck are you doing?”

“Well, as you can see, I’m getting into the bath.” Jaskier said innocently. “Don’t tell me Geralt of Rivia, the mighty witcher, is feeling _prude_ now?” 

Geralt rolled his eyes before closing them, missing the playful and teasing grin that had spread on the bard’s lips. The older man rested his head on the edge of the tub, trying to act as composed as he could while the other man rubbed himself with a cloth and some soap. 

It didn’t take long for the witcher to hear the bard drop his cloth, having finished washing himself. Geralt all but sighed of relief, thinking the other would now leave the tub. However, instead of hearing the man raise from the water, Geralt felt soft hands delicately resting on his calf before pressing a bit harder. Quickly opening his eyes, the taller man tried to bring his leg closer to his body to escape the bard’s touch, but couldn’t get it really farther since the bath was small for the both of them. He only succeeded in bringing the smaller man closer to him, making him smirk. 

“Now, now, stop fussing around.” the younger man said seriously. “I thought my previous massage would have ease all your tensions, but here I see I was wrong, so let me finish my job properly.” 

It had been easier to hide his… body’s reaction the last time since he had been laying on his front. Now that he was stark naked in front of the other, Geralt didn’t want him to see what his touch did to him. Before he got the chance to tell Jaskier to ‘fuck off’, Geralt grunted as the smaller man’s hand worked tensions in his right leg, making him throw his head back at the feeling. Opening partially his eyes, Geralt saw that the bard had shifted, now sitting on his heels to massage the witcher’s legs.  _ “Fuck it”, _ Geralt thought, sensing every knots in his muscles softening at the other’s ministrations. 

Geralt focussed on the soothing feeling the massage brought him instead of the  _ other  _ type of pleasure it brought him. By now, Jaskier had reached the lowest part of his thighs, massaging them thoroughly with both hands. His eyes closed, Geralt couldn’t see the quick gazes Jaskier shot him, analysing his features to determine if it was a pleasuring experience for the older man. As the bard’s hands drew higher, Geralt found himself holding his breath, waiting to see where the man would stop. 

Almost less than a inch before making contact with his (Geralt had to admit; painfully hard) member, the soft hands massaging his legs broke their contact, leaving the witcher longing for more. Just as he opened his eyes to look at Jaskier, he realised the man was now kneeling between his thighs, his chest inches from the other’s. Catching his gaze, the brunette smirked before his hands returned to their work, now massaging his shoulders, then his chest. 

Once Jaskier’s hands reached his pectorals, Geralt couldn’t help the groan that went past his lips. Gods, it felt  _ so  _ good… As the other worked on his tensed muscles, the witcher lost track of his arousal until the other reached his abdomen. Quickly darting his eyes back on the bard’s face, he found him smirking and biting his bottom lip as he shamelessly admired Geralt’s lower body. 

Sensing the other’s stare on him, Jaskier looked up and caught the man’s glare, holding it. Geralt could see that heat had spread on the younger man’s face, leaving him flushed and slightly panting through parted lips. 

“Glad to see you that you appreciate my work for once.” 

The witcher’s eyes traveled on the bard’s body, from his slim shoulder to his hairless (did he  _ shave _ ? Geralt had to touch his soft skin at least once) chest, to his abdomen and his narrow hips, to finally rest on his erection.  _ Fuck _ , he had to feel the smoothness of his prick, Geralt thought, a loud grunt of appreciation leaving his lips again. 

Raising his stare, once again, on Jaskier’s face, he found the man blushing even more, not exactly feeling prude but a little self conscious under the broader man’s study. 

“Glad to see the feeling’s mutual.” Geralt told him, a teasing smirk on his face.

Jaskier let out a breathy laugh as he rested his hands on his thighs, not exactly knowing if he could go on. Deciding for him, Geralt reached a hand behind the bard’s head and brought him closer, crashing their lips together. Jaskier tumbled a bit over Geralt as the older man did so, sending water out of the tub, but quickly caught himself up by holding the edges of the tub behind Geralt. Surprise leaving him after only a brief moment, Jaskier returned the hungry kiss, to Geralt’s satisfaction. 

The witcher’s free hand went to tangle itself in the brunette’s lock, angling his head at the same occasion to deepen the kiss. The white haired man’s tongue licked the bard’s lips, asking for entrance, which the other man granted with pleasure, a soft moan escaping his lips. Geralt caressed Jaskier’s tongue with his own, slowing his previous actions to fully appreciate the feeling. As he did so, Jaskier’s stillness left him and the bard tangled one hand in white locks, tugging softly, while the other hand went roaming on the broad chest before him, stroking every inches eagerly. 

Geralt replicated the younger man’s action and let one of his hands explore the bard’s soft skin. His partner reacted immensely, goosebumps erupting on his skin as soon as the witcher started stroking his chest, abdomen and waist. Grunting, Geralt pulled the smaller man even closer to him, their bodies now flushed. Jaskier gasped audibly when their erections pressed against one another, Geralt barely containing a groan. One of the older man’s hands held the other tightly against him, relishing in the skin-on-skin feeling. 

Teasingly, the hand holding Jaskier’s back went downward until it reached his bottom. Geralt kneaded the soft muscles roughly, making the younger man moan in his mouth and rock against him. He continued his previous action for a moment, wanting to draw as much of these sweet sounds out of the bard, before he let go of the other’s ass cheeks to cup his erection. Gasping, Jaskier pulled back, making Geralt frown lightly. 

“Is this… alright?” he asked, stroking the hard member once, slowly. 

“Oh gods… yes, this is… fuck… please, don’t stop.” answered the bard, already out of breath while leaning in for a quick peck on his partner’s lips. 

“Hmm. Good.”

He continued stroking Jaskier leisurely, his ministrations causing the bard to moan and shudder under his touch. With his free hand, Geralt cupped his own erection, matching the pace he was stroking Jaskier with. The brunette, realising he was neglecting him, bated his hand away to replace it with his own. Geralt grunted and closed his eyes at the feeling of the other man’s hand on him ( _ finally… _ ), making Jaskier smirk contently. 

They continued stroking each other for a while, kissing here and there, until Geralt heard Jaskier’s breath becoming more and more elaborate. The older man picked up his pace until he was vigorously jerking off the other, the latest being reduced to a moaning mess. 

“Fucking hell, Geralt… I-I’m close…”

Geralt bent to attack the smaller man’s neck with his mouth, grunting when he, too, sped up his movement on his cock. When Jaskier started moaning Geralt’s name over and over again, the white haired man knew his partner was close. With a flick of his wrist, he pushed Jaskier over the edge, the man moaning loudly as his cum splashed on Geralt’s chest and abdomen. 

As the man recomposed himself, Geralt reached to the disposed cloth to clean himself, stroking lazily the other’s back. After a short moment, Geralt broke the silence. 

“Water’s getting cold. Let’s get out.” 

Looking up at him, Jaskier frowned adorably- uh, slightly ( _when the fuck did Geralt started considering this pest adorable??_ ) while gesturing to his erection. 

“Are you sure about that? You didn’t even--”

“Never said I was done. I’m gonna cum in that pretty arse of yours.” 

The bard looked at the other, a mix of shock and arousal on his face. For once, he was left speechless. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ .” 

  
  



	2. Yeah, that's what I thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn’t expect the bard to pull away so quickly, moving back on the bed while he pulled himself from under the witcher, almost kneeing him in the face in the process.   
> “You know, there is a lot of… things two men can do that does not involve penetration. I don’t mind sucking you off and swall--”  
> “Jaskier?”  
> “Hmm?”
> 
> The bard’s sudden nervousness concerned Geralt, so he sat closer to the man, careful to leave a distance between the two of them when he saw him flinch ever so slightly.   
> “It’s not your first time with a man, isn’t it?”  
> The bard opened his mouth and closed his mouth once before answering, avoiding the witcher’s gaze.  
> “I might had… an experience once but…” "
> 
> or 
> 
> The boys continue were they left after the tub scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Can't believe I wrote this so fast haha 
> 
> This is the second part of my twist on the tub scene. This part comes completely from my imagination, but it's still canon compliant. I would advise you to read the first part before if you didn't already!
> 
> It turned out way more fluffy than I first thought it would, but I'm still happy with how it turned out. Lots of smut too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Geralt tugged the other man up from the tub by his wrist, not bothering to wipe the water off their body before exiting the bathroom. Their bodies still dripping, the witcher pulled Jaskier in the bedroom of the inn they were currently staying at before crashing his muscular frame back against the smaller man’s body, lips attacking the other’s greedily. 

The bard returned the kiss as hungrily, slipping his fingers in the now-clean white locks of his partner and pulling on them. This caused the witcher to groan at the feeling and he pushed the younger man until they were at the edge of the bed where they tumbled back on. 

One of Geralt’s arms prevented himself from crushing the smaller man under his weight as his unoccupied hand explored his body once more, this time focusing more attentively on his lovely ass and sinful hips. Slowly, he dipped a finger between Jaskier’s ass cheeks and teasingly ran a finger over his hole. 

He didn’t expect the bard to pull away so quickly, moving back on the bed while he pulled himself from under the witcher, almost kneeing him in the face in the process. 

“You know, there is a lot of… things two men can do that does not involve penetration. I don’t mind sucking you off and swall--”

“Jaskier?”

“Hmm?”

The bard’s sudden nervousness concerned Geralt, so he sat closer to the man, careful to leave a distance between the two of them when he saw him flinch ever so slightly. 

“It’s not your first time with a man, isn’t it?”

The bard opened his mouth and closed it once before answering, avoiding the witcher’s gaze.

“I might have had… an experience once but…”

“It wasn’t good?”

Jaskier looked back at the older man, a small (sad?) smile on his lips.

“Yeah… not exactly.” 

Geralt hummed and nodded softly, slowly reaching to the brunette’s leg to massage it delicately, mimicking the bard’s previous ministrations.

“I’m not an asshole. I won’t do anything you don’t fully want me to.” 

This time, the bard smiled at him, concern seemingly leaving his features.

“I know.” 

“We can stop there, if you prefer. I don’t mind.” 

Reaching to his cheeks with both hands, Jaskier lips met Geralt’s, licking at them suggestively. He pulled away only so slightly to gaze into amber eyes.

“We don’t have to stop. It’s just… you know… do  _ you  _ have… experience with…”

“Penetration with a man?”

The younger man blushed furiously at his words, turning slightly away, missing the witcher’s playful smile. 

“Oh my  _ gods _ , do you even hear how  _ bold  _ you are? I swear… Yes,  _ that  _ kind of experience.” 

The white haired man stroked the other’s arm delicately while answering. 

“Yes, I do. And, I assure you, this can be  _ very  _ pleasurable for the both of us, if done properly. Again, we don’t have to do it.  _ You  _ don’t have to do it.”

Jaskier looked back into Geralt eyes, confidence slowly coming back into them. 

“Or… I can start by sucking you off and  _ then  _ we’ll see what happens next?”

Grunting at the proposition, Geralt brought the man closer to him to crash his lips against his. 

They continued making out for a while, hands mapping the other’s body, when Jaskier pushed on Geralt’s shoulder, motioning him to lay down on his back. The white haired male happily obliged as he watched the brunette kiss down his torso until he reached his erection. There, the bard cupped the witcher’s length, stroking him leisurely while looking directly into his eyes, a smirk on his lips. Geralt rose on his elbows to have a clearer look of the smaller man’s face, one hand going to stroke his soft brown locks. 

Geralt’s breath hitched at the first tentative lick from the base to the head of his shaft, his hand tugging on brown tresses. When Jaskier kissed, then licked around the tip of his cock, Geralt groaned at the delicate feeling of the man’s tongue and mouth on him. Encouraged by the reaction he got from the older man, Jaskier wrapped his hand around the length, took the head in his mouth and sucked hard, making Geralt throw his head backwards as he grunted loudly, the muscles in his thighs flexing as they fought to keep from thrusting into the smaller man’s hot mouth. 

Jaskier pulled back long enough so he could lick another strip up Geralt’s shaft, the taller man refocusing on his face as he did so. When he was sure to be holding the eye contact with his partner, Jaskier went down his erection, his wet mouth engulfing it. 

“Oh, fuck, Jaskier…” 

The bard started bobbing his head along the shaft, struggling to keep a beat at first but soon getting the hang of it. His lack of experience was far from bothering Geralt, however: the man was struggling to keep his breathing even the longer the smaller man kept his ministrations, eyes focused on him. What didn’t fit in Jaskier’s mouth (and the man was far from small), he stroked with his hand, his other hand gently massaging his testicles. 

Sensing himself nearing his relief (gods, he felt like a kid getting his first blowjob), Geralt tugged on the brunette’s locks, pulling him off his member. He sat up and whispered a breathless “come here…” before kissing Jaskier firmly and messily. The younger man tangled his hands in the white tresses and tugged harder than before, making the witcher groan in his mouth as their tongues caressed each other. 

The white haired male brought the other’s body flush against him and realized he was erected once again. When he reached a hand down Jaskier’s body and started stroking his length, the bard let out a sharp moan, on the brink of over-stimulation from his previous orgasm. 

“Fuck, Geralt… I want you to fuck me.” 

Amber eyes shot into blue ones as Geralt tried to figure out what the other had just said. 

“Are you sure about that?”

To emphasize his point, Jaskier rolled his hips against the older man’s, rubbing their erection together. 

“Yes, I am.” a teasing smirk crept on his lips “Unless you are now doubting your capability to bring me pleasure like you sai--”

The bard’s words were caught off by Geralt manhandling him to a laying position, his powerful stature over the smaller man, the taller man’s legs between his. 

“Where did you put that chamomile oil?”

“Fuck, that was.. fuck… yes, in the bathroom, with all the other vials.” 

“Hmm. Good.” 

Geralt bent to peck on the bard’s lips once more before getting up and walking in the bathroom’s direction. Hearing Jaskier move slightly on the bed, he added, without even turning around: “Don’t touch yourself.” The ruffling sound he heard subsided, replaced by a soft chuckle.

“Damn your superhuman abilities.” 

It took him less than a minute to be back to the bed where Jaskier was laying obediently perfectly still (he’d have to remember that for a future time…), the small bottle in hand. Sitting between the smaller man’s legs, the latest eyeing every movements he made, Geralt opened the vial and put some oil on his hand, pouring some more generously on one finger. When he reached for the smaller man, the witcher saw him flinch ever so slightly (but enough for the witcher’s eyes to catch it), tensing in anticipation, so he decided to distract him before he started prepping him. 

The white haired man quickly tied his hair in a loose ponytail before going down on Jaskier, his mouth ravishing the man’s gorgeous cock. He began by slowly licking a narrow strip on the underside of his shaft before sucking once on the head, making the bard moan (embarrassingly, for Jaskier) loudly. He threw his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from making too much noises as Geralt once again licked a strip from the base of his member to the tip, this time flattening his tongue, while holding eye contact. 

The brunette, however, couldn't contain himself when the older man swallowed him, only stopping when his nose hit the dark pack of hair at the base of his cock.

“Bloody f-fucking hell, Geralt!”

The white haired male hummed around the other’s member, making him groan in delight, as his free hand began subtly roaming his abdomen, then his thighs. When he was sure the bard was completely focused on his other type of ministrations, hair messing up his tied hair while pulling at them (not that he minded, quite the opposite), Geralt slowly slid a slick finger in Jaskier’s hole, the man so lost in pleasure he didn’t even noticed and tensed at the intrusion. 

When he started slowly fucking the other with his finger, his mouth still on his cock, the bard’s eyes shot open as he finally realized what the other was doing. 

“Oh,  _ gods…  _ Geralt…” 

Unsure of his tone, the witcher (reluctantly) let go of the other’s cock and slowed his finger’s pace. 

“Good?”

“Yes, it’s… surprisingly good… P-please, Geralt…”

Smirking, the white haired man crooked slightly his fingers, just enough to brush against the bundle of nerve, making the younger man shiver violently. 

“What, Jaskier? Tell me. What do you want?”

The bard trashed in the bed, flushed from head to toes.

“M-more… I need more. Please.”

Geralt’s smirk grew wider at the brunette’s words and, after leaving a kiss on his thigh, he withdrew his finger from his hole only long enough to pour more oil on them. His mouth went back to its previous work before his fingers breached the smaller male once more, this time meeting a bit more resistance. 

Watching closely his partner’s reactions, Geralt waited until he felt the muscles around his fingers unclench before slowly starting to rock them. It didn’t take long for Jaskier to start moaning again, already accustomed to the intrusion. Geralt began to spread his fingers and scissor them while brushing against the other’s prostate from time to times, not wanting to send him over the edge too soon. He wanted to be  _ inside  _ him while the younger man came undone. 

He once again let go of the brunette’s length to pour more oil on a third finger, this time, his other fingers keeping their place inside the smaller man. Geralt, as slowly as before, started adding a third finger without sucking the other, sensing he would cum if he did. Instead, he went up to capture Jaskier’s lips, swollen from getting bitten to harshly. 

As they kissed, Jaskier used their new position to stroke Geralt’s erection, the man bucking in the touch. Jaskier fumbled in search of the oil vial before reaching it, letting go of Geralt’s erection to pour some oil in his hand. When he was done, he tossed the bottle back on the bed and put his hand back on the witcher’s erection, the man groaning at the slick feeling the oil provided. 

The white haired man slowly fucked into the other’s hand while he continued prepping him, now able to move his fingers in and out easily. 

“Fuck…” Geralt let out, his voice coming out rough “Feels good…” 

Jaskier let go of his ministrations on the man’s neck to whisper in his ear. 

“Imagine if this was my hole instead of my hand...” 

The older man’s hips stuttered as he had to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming at the bard’s words, a coarse “fuck” escaping him. 

Jaskier only looked at him innocently before tugging the man at him to ravish his mouth with his own. He withdrew his hand from Geralt’s cock (much to his deception) and circled his broad waist with his legs, motioning the man’s erection to his hole. 

Once again (Jaskier was beginning to think Geralt was a knight in shining armor in bed), Geralt pulled back so he was staring at the other, looking for any signs of hesitation. He didn’t see any, apart from shivers of anticipation, but the good kind of anticipation. 

Geralt took the vial of oil once more and generously coated his cock before rubbing the excess on and in Jaskier’s hole. Surprising the younger male, the witcher flipped them over so that Jaskier was on top, straddling him. Taking a deep steadying breath, Jaskier reached behind him to take hold of Geralt’s dick, aligning it with his hole. 

He slowly sunk on it, once inch at a time, making both men grunt at the sparks of pleasure it sent them. As Jaskier closed his eyes at the feeling, Geralt fought to keep his eyes open to look at the brunette’s features. 

When he was fully sitting on Geralt’s member, Jaskier let out a loud sigh mixed with a moan, relishing of the feeling of fullness he felt. Geralt groaned even louder than before when all his member was inside the younger man’s heat and kept himself from moving, wanting to let the other go at his own pace. 

After a moment, Jaskier opened his eyes and let them fall in Geralt’s as he rolled his hips once, tentatively. Both men groaned loudly at the feeling, Geralt’s hands moving to hold Jaskier’s hips roughly while the bard rested his own on the witcher’s chest, scrapping it lightly with his nails. 

Jaskier rose his hips once more and started slowly fucking himself on the other’s cock, moaning lustfully. Geralt guided him up and down his shaft, trying to focus on  _ not  _ cuming too fast. The taller man bent his knees enough so it would be easier to meet Jaskier’s thrusts when he felt the younger male tense up and moan loudly. 

Smirking, Geralt tried to recreate the same angle. Thus, the next time their hips met, Jaskier threw his head back in pure bliss, only now understanding what Geralt had meant when he said the experience would be very pleasurable for the both of them. 

It didn’t take long for both of their bodies to be covered in sweat, the two of them nearing their ends. Catching the brunette’s head with a hand on his nape, Geralt brought him closer to him, their chest now brushing against the other. He crashed their lips together while he started pistoning his hips vigorously, fucking the smaller man in a rapid pace. 

Jaskier moaned noisily with the sudden change of pace, barely able to utter simple words. 

“G-geralt, I-I’m…”

“Cum around my cock..” 

Released hit him powerfully only seconds after Geralt’s command, the older man grunting at the sudden tension around his member. He was only a few thrusts behind the other, cuming merely a minute after him, filling him with his cum. 

Geralt continued rocking in Jaskier’s abused hole through his own orgasm, until he felt overstimulated. He slowed his pace until he stopped completely while the bard was laying atop him, catching his breath. The witcher let one of his legs fall flat on the bed until he had completely softened inside the smaller man, when he then let his other leg fall down. 

They both stayed in their current position for a while, Jaskier wrapping his arms around Geralt’s neck as the other wrapped his arms around his waist, slowly stroking a finger up his back. After a while, Geralt felt his cum leak from the smaller man, so he rolled them both so they were laying on their sides and got up to retrieve a cloth from the bathroom to clean them both. 

Once he was done with his task, Geralt laid down on the bed next to Jaskier, the smaller man smirking at him playfully. When he finally turned in his direction to look at him, the bard spoke. 

“So, do you usually let strangers rub chamomile onto your very lovely bottom?”

This time, Geralt rolled his eyes playfully as he tugged the bard against him, a small laugh leaving his lips. 

“Yeah… that’s what I thought.” 

  
  
  
  


FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your reading!
> 
> As you can see, I plan to make a serie of fics like this one; twists on scenes that actually happened in the show between our favorite duo. 
> 
> I have some ideas already, but if you have a favorite scene between them and would like to read a twist on it, let me know in the comment! :) I'll try and work on it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part! :) English is not my first language, so sorry about any mistakes! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the second part!


End file.
